


养虎为妻（完整版带番外）

by Pray0224



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pray0224/pseuds/Pray0224





	养虎为妻（完整版带番外）

上、  
李赫宰做梦也没想到，自己会在路边捡到一只小老虎。

对，你没看错，就是老虎。

说起来这件事挺梦幻的，李赫宰今天好不容易不用坐在办公室里批文件，跟金钟云说好了去他的咖啡厅里坐一坐。结果李赫宰高估了自己的能力，一壶热茶端上来不超过30分钟他就想回家了。

就在他第26次委婉地表达了自己已经不想玩手机，茶喝到胃爆炸，十分想念家里的Kingsize大床时，金钟云终于忍无可忍地脱下了一只拖鞋，照着李赫宰的屁股就是一巴掌。

于是，就这样，李赫宰被他的哥哥扫地出门了。

咖啡店离他家并不远，尽管平白挨了顿打，不用在那一杯一杯灌茶还是舒坦，李赫宰哼着不知名的曲调正想悠闲地散个步，天上立马降下来了豆大的雨滴。

李赫宰简直无语了，心想今天怎么诸事不顺，加快脚步往家赶的时候，突然被路边的一个纸箱子吸引了视线。

那箱子看起来破破烂烂的，毫不起眼地堆放在街角的垃圾回收处，要不是李赫宰耳力过人，听见了从里面传来的弱小的哼唧声，他真的就头也不带低的路过了。

雨下得紧，很快李赫宰的衣服头发就湿透了，他也顾不上抹一把脸上的水，一个跨步蹲在箱子面前，小心的打开后发现角落里缩着一只小小的白色小奶猫。

李赫宰发誓，第一眼看起来，那确实是只猫无疑。

小猫的毛发凌乱地揪在一起，在耳朵和后腰都结成了死结，大概是很久没有吃过东西喝过水，它的叫声很微弱，如果雨势再大一点，饶是李赫宰也不可能听到它的呼救。

来不及多想，李赫宰一把捞过小奶猫，把自己的风衣一敞，一只手掌托着它往怀里一塞，急急忙忙地跑回家了。

怀里的小家伙儿真的太瘦了，尽管只隔着一层薄衬衫紧紧地贴着男人的胸膛，它依旧缩在那瑟瑟发抖。

李赫宰一脚踢开家门，把正坐在客厅里看电视的朴正洙吓了一跳，眼瞅着自己弟弟浑身上下湿淋淋的狼狈样，朴正洙正想站起来给他那条毛巾，脚还没动李赫宰就已经看不见人影了。

朴正洙：“……”

怎么李赫宰看起来不像是淋了雨，倒像是见了鬼。

那边李赫宰顾不上跟他哥打声招呼，也顾不上整理自己乱七八糟的衣服和发型，急吼吼地扯出一张小毛毯把小奶猫一裹，风驰电掣地就去拿吹风机，去厨房转了一圈猛地一拍脑门想起来猫好像不能喝牛奶，翻箱倒柜了半天也没找到适合它吃的东西，一颗心吊着七上八下的……

很反常，我居然为了一只流浪猫慌乱成一样。

“赫宰，你……”

朴正洙看他窜上窜下地找东西，把刚换好的纯白地毯都弄脏了，刚想跟过去问问到底怎么回事，没想到李赫宰见了他眼前一亮，跟找到救星一样瞬间扑过去，拽着朴正洙的袖口匆忙地说：“哥！快弄点小奶猫能吃的东西，交给你了！”

说完又一溜烟没影了。

朴正洙：“……”

温柔如他，纵然满头问号，仍听话地卷袖子开始着手准备。

 

李东海的情况不太好。

他作为还未成年的灵兽，本不会沾了点风雨就虚弱地走不动路，可不知道哪个杀千刀的趁金希澈外出考察的时候暗算他，害得他不仅变回了一只幼猫的大小，连开口说话不会了。要是今天没遇到这个人，李东海不知道自己还在那个破箱子里撑多久。

吹风机的声音响起来的时候，李东海本能地往后躲了一下，倒不是害怕，金希澈把他保护得太好了，他从小接触的人类屈指可数，这种家用电器也只是在电视上看过，眼下突然被一个人类带回了家，李东海心里也惴惴的。

李赫宰的动作很温柔，看见小猫往后缩还主动把吹风机拿的远了点，耐心地伸着一只手等它自己主动适应了之后靠过来。

这只猫倒出乎意料的乖巧，最初的惊吓过了之后，一直安安静静地趴在毯子上，任李赫宰的手指在他身上拨拉着毛，偶尔碰到结块被弄疼了也就打个哆嗦，一点伸爪子张嘴的苗头都没有。

李赫宰把它吹干，才想起来去收拾一下自己，看见小家伙正伸着懒腰乖巧地趴着，嘴里的话下意识脱口而出：“乖乖的在这等我，不要乱跑。”

说完他自己都吓了一跳，这语气怎么听着像哄孩子一样。

李东海懒懒地甩了一下尾巴示意自己知道了，又安心地趴了回去。

至少他现在确定了李赫宰不是坏人。

不知道等了多久，李东海感觉自己都要睡着了，突然一阵香气飘了过来，他晃晃脑袋，想用小短腿把自己撑起来，去找点饭吃，结果还没走了一步，就“吧唧”又跌了回去。

……

他不是羸弱，只是饿了，李东海为自己辩解道。

可他不知道自己这副样子在李赫宰眼里看起来就是一只饱经风霜的幼崽颤颤悠悠地努力站起来渴望生存自强不息的励志故事，再配上细弱的四肢和水汪汪的大眼睛，整只猫要多惨有多惨，看起来要多可怜就有多可怜。

李赫宰赶紧随手把浴袍往身上一缠，也不管还在滴水的发梢，两三步走过去一下就把李东海抄了起来，还把他举起来放在眼前，低声说：‘’是不是饿了？等一等，正洙哥应该快弄好了。”

身体突然腾空让李东海吓了一跳，下意识就用爪子勾紧了李赫宰的手掌，那人察觉到他的不安，轻柔地在他背上抚摸了两下，然后稳稳地拢在怀里，走出卧室去找朴正洙。

李赫宰身上的气息清冽又好闻，让李东海不自觉用自己的尾巴尖缠住了他的手腕，面前的男人刚洗完澡后的皮肤还泛着隐隐约约的红，上面还残留着未能蒸发掉的水珠，李东海盯了一会，终于在那滴水珠要滑落进浴袍之前，伸出自己的舌头，舔掉了它。

小奶猫突如其来的举动让李赫宰身体一僵，低下头一看那个刚刚还饿得走不动路的小家伙正直勾勾地盯着他身前没来得及擦干的水珠，粉嫩的舌尖与肌肤相触的感觉太过于清晰，那一点点温热好像顺着被小家伙舔过的地方直接流淌进了心底。

李赫宰赶紧把他拿的离自己远了一点，用另一只手点着李东海的鼻尖，说道：“不可以随便舔人。”

李东海懵懵懂懂地抬头看了李赫宰一眼，在猫科动物的世界里，这种举动代表了喜欢。他虽然还处于生长期，可这个男人救了他还带他回家，他打心底喜欢李赫宰，于是又伸出舌头舔了一下李赫宰的手。

李赫宰还想再说什么，低头看了看刚不过他手掌大小的猫，恍然回过神来自己居然在跟一只幼猫讲道理，顿时哭笑不得。

朴正洙这时端着一个小碟子凑了过来，李赫宰刚把它放下，李东海就迫不及待地狼吞虎咽了起来，从记事起金希澈就没有让自己感受过“饿”的感觉，这次是真的体会到肚子空空是什么滋味了。

李赫宰看他埋头苦吃的样子微微笑了笑，故意摸了摸小奶猫的耳朵逗他，李东海正吃得好好的被人这么打扰，想也没想就一尾巴扫了过去，等动作都结束了两三秒才反应过来自己干了点什么，一下子饭也顾不上了扭头跳进李赫宰怀里讨好地舔了舔被他的尾巴抽到的地方，一双大眼睛还炯炯有神地盯着李赫宰，努力表达自己的歉意。

李东海忘了自己如今的身体只不过是个刚断奶的普通幼崽，能有多大力气，那一下连道红痕都不会留下，李赫宰看着明明还饿着肚子却在自己手边撒娇卖乖的小猫崽，一时之间心里涌上了股说不清道不明的感觉，他推推小猫的屁股，轻声道：“你好好吃饭，我没事的。”

 

朴正洙在旁边看这一人一猫的互动看的有趣，趁李东海的注意力又放在碗里的时候扯扯李赫宰的头发，问他：“你从哪弄了这么个小祖宗回来？看你都快成猫奴了。”

李赫宰苦笑：“哥，这我在路边捡的，你没看它当时脏兮兮的，我要不带回来它铁定撑不过今天晚上。”

朴正洙正想感慨自己的冷面无私李总裁什么时候这么有耐心了，一直盯着李东海的目光却微微一变，刚刚那个角度……

“诶哥哥哥，你干嘛呀，快把它放下。”话正说的好好的，朴正洙突然伸手，拽着李东海的后颈就把他提溜了起来，李东海扑腾着小短腿挣扎，呲着一口乳牙毫无威胁力的嗷嗷叫。

“赫宰啊，我怎么觉得，你捡回来的不像是猫啊……”

朴正洙让李东海正面冲着李赫宰，指着他额头说：“虽然毛有点脏看不太清，但这头上……是个‘王‘字吧……”

李赫宰一愣，先把李东海从朴正洙手里解救了出来，得了自由的小猫一落地瞬间炸起了毛，低低的冲朴正洙嗷呜了两嗓子就绕到李赫宰的腿后，扒着人的裤脚只露一双大眼睛出来，不动神色地观察。

李赫宰心疼坏了，埋怨朴正洙：“哥，你吓到他了。”然后突然顿了一下，接着说道：“你还别说，好像是有点像，我不会捡了只老虎回家吧……”

朴正洙耸耸肩，默默地看了一会李赫宰一边嘴上惊讶着一边还给李东海顺毛的行为，觉得自己好像有点多余，站起身把空间留给他俩，自己回屋了。

“明天我刚好带空儿去做美容，你带着这小家伙一起吧，公司那边让钟云替你看着。”

李赫宰远远地应了声，摆摆手示意自己知道了，视线从头到尾都定在李东海身上。

折腾了一天或许是一人一虎的两只都累了，睡觉的时候李赫宰却犯了难。

众所周知李赫宰是有洁癖的，他的床别说外人了，就连朴正洙碰一下他也是要跟他哥跳脚的，结果现在这个只是吹干了毛并没有做任何清理的小家伙吵着闹着非要跟李赫宰一起睡。

李赫宰头疼地扶额，指着他房间角落刚临时用小绒毯和毛巾搭的看起来还像模像样的窝，跟李东海说：“你只能睡那个，不可以在床上。”

李东海晃晃脑袋又摇摇尾巴，喵呜了两声，不死心地盯着李赫宰，试图用卖萌获得同寝的机会。

李赫宰觉得自己可能有点低烧，要不然怎么会从一只猫，哦不是，或许是老虎的眼睛里读出点委屈的情绪，他狠狠心把李东海抱过去安置在窝里，然后强迫自己不要跟小家伙对视，翻身上了床用脑袋对着李东海。

李东海呜咽了两声，瞅瞅自己身上一绺一绺的乱毛，泄气地想自己明明在族里是最漂亮最神气的小老虎，现在竟沦落成这般田地，然后狠狠地用自己的乳牙去咬身下的毯子，然后不出意外的——差点没把牙咯掉。

最后那一晚李东海最终还是在床上睡的，他迷迷糊糊地睡着了之后不知道梦见了什么，整个身子抖得不像话，嘴里还哼哼唧唧地叫，一下子把李赫宰惊醒了。

李赫宰吓得赶紧去晃小家伙，发现叫不醒之后，急的直接把李东海抱了起来，然后惊讶地发现李东海无意识地蹭了蹭他的手臂，一下安稳了不少。

这下李赫宰彻底无奈了，没办法，他只能带着李东海一起回到床上，娇气的小奶虎一旦离了人感觉不到他的体温就闭着眼睛呜呜咽咽地哭，硬是要把自己拱进李赫宰的怀里才安静下来。李赫宰被他闹得没脾气，只能任他蜷在自己颈窝处，就这么睡了一夜。

 

中、  
申东熙整理好铺了一桌子的检查器材，欲言又止地先看了一眼自己咬尾巴玩儿的李东海，又看了一眼李赫宰，半晌没说出话来。

李赫宰挑挑眉，是这小家伙有什么问题吗。

“没事，神童哥，你实话实说就行。”

他们私底下关系很近，申东熙开的这家宠物店一直以来都负责着朴正洙家的大宝贝，马尔济斯犬——心空的健康状况，眼下没外人在场，李赫宰就喊了近称。

“赫宰呀，这个……”申东熙指指李东海，“这个确实是只老虎。”

李赫宰心下了然，面上一点惊讶都没有，老虎就老虎呗，他堂堂一个大总裁，还养不起一只老虎吗。

“而且，”没想到申东熙还有后话，李赫宰揉着李东海脑袋上的那团软毛，心不在焉地听，走神走到天外去了，其实脑子里想的全是乱七八糟的老虎驯养手册。

“这是只快成年的白虎，虽然现在只有这么大点，”神童用手隔空比划了一下，随后拍拍李赫宰的肩，示意他接下来的话很重要，要仔细听。

“他不是普通的老虎，赫宰，你明白我意思吗？”

申东熙的表情突然变得有些为难，然而作为一名专业的兽医兼才干小子，他停顿了一下还是接着说道：“根据电脑分析出的数据来看，这小东西体内有很强的一股力量，一般动物如果受到这么大力量的冲击，绝对筋骨尽碎……”

李赫宰摸了摸下巴，若有所思地盯着李东海看了一会，李东海不明所以，歪着个小脑袋冲李赫宰吐舌头。

哦莫，可爱。

李赫宰一扬手，堵住了申东熙的话头，把小奶虎往兜里一揣，连宠物包都不要了，满不在乎地说：“我懂哥的意思了，简而言之，我捡了个虎精……”

嗯？怎么听起来怪怪的。

于是李大总裁从善如流地改口：“我捡了个虎妖……”

还是怪怪的。

李赫宰索性避开了这个词：“反正我懂了，谢谢哥。”

说完走的那叫一个潇洒，留下神童独自风中凌乱。

 

回去的路上，李赫宰坐在车里把自己的手递给李东海让他啃着玩，盯着自己沾满了口水的手指看了一会好像突然想起了什么，吩咐了一句让司机掉头，直奔首尔最大的宠物商店。

李东海被李赫宰抱在怀里瞪圆了一双虎眼，面前的货架上琳琅满目的全是各种各样五颜六色奇形怪状的宠物玩具，隔壁的柜台上陈列着大大小小的碗，里面倒满了各种口味的猫粮。  
鉴于他现在外表确实与普通家猫无异，李赫宰贴心地替他排除了口感稍有不同的狗粮。

李大总裁的思维挺简单的，既然是自己亲手抱回来的小虎崽，那就是上天注定的缘分，反正李东海乖巧听话，又无比可爱，自己尽心尽力地养着，什么给他最好的，况且这还是个不可多得的小妖怪，没准以后能变成人呢。

光是这么一想李赫宰的心情就愉悦了起来，低下头对怀里的小家伙说：“宝贝，喜欢什么，随便挑。”

那语气，就差没来一句这个宠物店被我承包了。

李东海眨了眨眼，面前的这些虽新鲜，他倒不是没见过，以前在族里他也是最受宠的孩子，要什么有什么，好东西从来都不缺。

突然间李东海眼睛咕噜噜地一转，余光里好像捕捉到了什么，他蹬蹬腿示意李赫宰把他放下来，然后冲着目的地就是一个猛虎下山。

李赫宰静止在原地半秒，过了半晌才反应过来，正纳闷怎么一下没看住，这个小老虎就撒手没了。

李赫宰沉了脸色，抬手就准备打电话让保镖封锁这片区域，被他挂念在心头的那一抹小小的白色身影就自己从不远处的一个货架后面吭哧吭哧地出现了。

李赫宰疾步走过去，正想冷着声教训几句这个不听话的捣蛋鬼，一低头发现李东海拖着个比他身体大好几倍的玩偶吃力地走着，对上李赫宰视线的时候还十分天真地冲他摇了摇尾巴，然后用鼻子拱拱他费了千辛万苦叼来的东西，冲李赫宰呜呜了两声。

“”喜欢这个？”李赫宰弯腰把李东海抱起来，用另一只手拾起了地上的玩偶。

玩偶简直是怀里这个宝贝的放大版，通体雪白，一样有双黑溜溜的大眼睛，虎头虎脑得惹人喜欢，唯一不同的是，李东海的双眸永远是水汪汪的，清澈灵动。

李赫宰看小家伙摇摇头又点点头，思考了一会，有些犹豫地说：“喜欢这个也喜欢我？所以自己选了这个要送给我吗？”

小奶虎的头点得快要从脖子上掉下来，他暂时还不能开口说话，但李赫宰的意思他却是明白的，眼下的赞同不过是为了再一次佐证自己的内心。

虽然听起来很不可思议，李赫宰是李东海遇到的第一个人类，他却可以肯定，这辈子他不会再遇到第二个让他这么喜欢的人类了。

 

回到家之后，朴正洙打电话过来说自己碰到了个绝顶漂亮的男人，所以今晚就不回来了。李赫宰随口跟他哥开了两句玩笑，说什么万年不开花的钢铁树也迎来自己的春天了，然后趁朴正洙一通说教袭来之前“啪”地摁断了电话。

开玩笑，要是让朴正洙顺顺利利地开口了，他的耳朵不流点血是堵不住这个话头的。

李·皮·赫·欠揍·宰心满意足地放下手机，穿着身上那件价值不菲的衬衫就撸袖子准备给李东海准备晚餐了。

他自己的好说，煮个拉面就解决了。

等水烧开的间隙，李赫宰无聊地扭头一看，李东海正趴在客厅的沙发上，压着他的翻版玩偶直勾勾地盯着自己，今天在宠物店经过精细打理的白毛蓬松在空气中，连带着那一圈的气氛都温柔了起来。

李赫宰突然就好像有点明白朴正洙为什么那么喜欢心空了，万籁俱寂的深夜，一个人孤独的大房子，因为这一团小小的活物，能让人的生命都温暖了起来。

李赫宰招招手，一下接住了扑腾着跳过来的李东海。

厨房里锅上的水发出咕噜噜的声音，电视开着，声音小小的，这才是一个家的样子啊。

“宝贝，你有名字的对不对？”

李东海一见李赫宰就自动翻身到底冲他露出自己细白娇嫩的肚皮，一副信任依赖的样子，李赫宰给他揉肚子揉的他全身都酥了，听到人问话还是懒洋洋地躺在李赫宰掌心下面，哼哼了两句就算是肯定了。

“那我怎么才能知道呢，你又不会说话……”

李赫宰皱起眉，适时地作出一个苦恼的表情。果不其然，刚刚还哼唧着撒娇的小奶虎一个翻滚就坐了起来，伸出自己的小爪子摁在李赫宰的脸上，急切地嗷了两句，似乎很不喜欢看见他不开心的样子。

李赫宰见好就收，把李东海的肉垫捏在手里揉搓了两下，等着小奶虎自己想出来办法告诉他。

可能真的是脑回路不一样，李东海想出来的法子差点让李赫宰肠子都悔青了。

小奶虎表达“海”就是瞄准了卫生间的浴缸，自己折腾着打开了开关，然后趁着水哗啦啦流的时候在里面欢快地游了几圈，要不是李赫宰手快一下把他捞出来，然后及时刹住了热水的按钮，那就不是“海”这么简单了，怕是整个家里要水漫金山，再加一个烫熟了猫科动物。

“祖宗，你老实点坐着，我来猜还不行吗。”

李赫宰没好气地给李东海擦毛，手下力道一时没控制住，让李东海吃痛地嗷呜了一声，李赫宰的动作立刻温柔了下来，给他细致地揉耳朵。

“水吗？不对，这么简单的话你跳进浴缸干什么。难道是江？河？湖？海？还是波涛汹涌？”

在听到“海”这个字的时候，小奶虎一下扬起了尾巴，准确无比地绕上了李赫宰的手腕。

“海？小海吗？”李赫宰突然笑了起来，用毛巾包住李东海的身子，只留一双圆溜溜的大眼睛转啊转，那眸子里清晰地倒映着自己的身影，深邃就像大海一样。

“好了，那让我猜猜第二个字……宝贝不会真的叫大海吧？”李赫宰忍不住低咳了几声，用手遮掩掉唇边翘起的嘴角。

李东海一看他取笑自己，立刻不乐意了，亮出自己的小虎牙叼着李赫宰的手腕细细的磨，给人带来微弱的刺痛感，明明是他在发火，本来就没使多大劲还怕真的给人咬破了，隔几秒钟就用舌尖舔一舔那一块皮肤，发现没什么大事后又继续锲而不舍地啃。

李赫宰一动不动地由着他拿自己的手腕磨牙，又揉了揉一直不停抬头看他眼色的小老虎的脑袋，手一伸把他抱起来搁在肩膀上，李东海本质上属猫科，李赫宰一点都不担心他会掉下来，然后说道：“算了，来日方长，我等你自己告诉我，那一天会很久吗？”

李东海用自己的小脑袋蹭了蹭李赫宰的脸颊，没有回话。

 

下、  
养一只老虎的生活似乎比李赫宰想象中简单一点，又或者因为李东海不是普通的老虎。

按照申东熙的说法，李东海的身体已经接近成年了，目前处于亚成年的状态。

李赫宰天天好吃好喝地养着，就是不见李东海长大，准确来讲，他的身体好像停止了生长。

就目测来看，李东海现在的外表已经无限趋近于一只真正的老虎了，额间的“王”字彻彻底底地凸显了出来，在周围白色毛发的簇拥下更显威风凛凛，可他的身体大小却像一只成年的大型犬，能轻轻松松地把李赫宰扑到在地，却不至于给人以特别强大的压迫感。

因为李东海的特殊性，这半年来，李赫宰基本没带他出过远门，偶尔去公园遛弯儿也是挑一天中人最少的深夜，等到李东海长得更大了一点，为了他的安全也为了不引起他人的惶恐，小老虎天天就是待在家里看看电视，或者滚在李赫宰的衣柜里玩儿。

李赫宰对自己宠大的宝贝一向是溺爱的毫无原则，每天傍晚只要他一回家，身子还在门外立着，手臂上就已经挂着个兴奋地扑上来的李东海。这时候李赫宰一般就只能艰难地拖着个超大号老虎挂件，一步一步地踢掉皮鞋，再把门带上，开始每日例行的“撸虎”环节。

人家天天想撸个猫都得求爷爷告奶奶，现在他随手一招呼就会出现一个毛茸茸的比猫还乖巧一百倍可爱一百倍的黏人精，李赫宰真是做梦都要笑出声来。

当然，这些都只是李赫宰一个人单方面的观点。

朴正洙不知道在家里看到了多少次李东海一下把李赫宰掀翻在地上，然后磨着牙凑上去的样子。

那场景要多恐怖有多恐怖，朴正洙还以为自己的弟弟下一秒就要血溅当场了，结果再一抬眼发现那只叫“海海”的小老虎正侧躺在李赫宰怀里，亲亲密密地舔了他弟弟一脸口水，更惊悚的是，李赫宰一副习以为常的样子，被小老虎扑上来的时候面色都不带变的，笑着接受了李东海跟他的亲昵。

朴正洙觉得这个世界太魔幻了，年轻人的生活他已经看不懂了。

同理，李赫宰也不知道朴正洙日夜心惊胆战地替他操碎了一颗兄长心，他只在乎一件事，那就是李东海什么时候能真正意义上的长大。

天知道那次半夜他口渴爬起来找水喝，蓦地发现身边躺着一个长着耳朵尾巴的清秀少年时他震如擂鼓的心跳。

清冷的月色透过半遮半掩的窗纱洒在赤身裸体的少年身上，替他蒙上了最自然的辉光，他的小老虎变成人形后五官依旧可见青涩稚嫩的影子，却精致地好像无意中跌落在凡尘的仙子。裸露在外的一片肌肤白的发光，美得令人窒息。

李赫宰怔怔地看了一会，在猩红弥漫进双眸之前下意识屏住了呼吸，生怕吵到还深陷睡梦中的人。他的宝贝似乎是察觉到了自己气息的淡去，不安地皱了皱眉眼，嘴里不知道嘟囔了一句什么。

李赫宰尽量轻柔地让自己靠近小奶虎，模模糊糊地听到了两个字。

赫宰，他的名字。

李赫宰无声地长叹，情难自禁地印了一个吻在小老虎唇间，那一瞬间甜美的气息充斥了李赫宰的四肢，让他差点忍不住就想要敲开李东海的唇齿，汲取内里更深的甜蜜。

李赫宰用尽了生平最大的自制力才从李东海身上抽离。

再等等，还不到时候，他的宝贝还太小了。

李赫宰像哄孩子一样拍了拍李东海的后背，又替他把被角往上掖了掖，最后落下一个吻在他额头，低低道了声“宝贝晚安”，才环着人重新入睡。

第二天清晨李赫宰睁眼时，意料之中地看见一个毛茸茸的大脑袋，李东海睡得人事不知，可能压根就没感觉昨天夜里自己的身体到底发生了什么变化，李赫宰呼噜呼噜小老虎的毛，眼底氤氲着的不止有挥散不去的温柔和宠溺，现在更是隐隐泛着亮光，像极了对未来的某种期盼。

 

可惜，李赫宰千算万算，在脑海中设想了千百遍李东海彻彻底底变成人那天的情景，也没料到事情会演变成这样。

眼下他怀里抱着一个浑身湿漉漉的美丽少年，那少年还顶着一双白色的猫耳朵，长长的绒尾巴在李赫宰胳膊上紧紧地缠了三圈，最后剩一点脆弱的尾巴尖儿垂在李赫宰胸前。  
李赫宰简直像抱了一块烫手山芋，扔了舍不得，圈着……

再圈着他就要当场给你诠释一个什么叫欲火焚身！

“海海，海海，清醒一点……”

李赫宰一个头两个大，他发誓他真的只是想给小老虎洗个澡，结果小老虎太闹腾在浴缸里呼啦着水玩，搞得李赫宰全身基本都湿透了，被迫出去换了身衣服，顺便把晒在阳台上的浴巾拿回来给李东海擦毛。

就这么一转身的功夫，再回来的时候原本沾满了整个浴缸的白色小老虎就不见了，取而代之的是一个扒着浴缸边双目紧闭的小少年。

李赫宰被他吓得心跳都骤停了一下，反应过来之后赶紧把李东海裹在浴巾里抱了起来，小家伙变成人之后的整个身子都泛着不正常的潮红，脸颊也带着红，看起来十分难受。察觉到熟悉的人的气息就哼唧着靠了过去，白皙的手臂无师自通地环住了李赫宰的脖颈。

李东海的呼吸也是灼热的，他被李赫宰拦腰拢在怀里，所有的气息都扑在男人脸上，让李赫宰脚步一滞，一股邪火瞬间顺着血液涌向下腹。

“赫宰……”李东海含含糊糊地喊着他的名字，简简单单的两个字硬是被他奶里奶气的嗓音叫出了分外缱绻的意味。他觉得自己浑身好像快要烧起来了，唯有和李赫宰肌肤相触的地方传来丝丝清凉，舒服得他恨不得把自己全部贴在李赫宰身上。

“我难受……”

李赫宰一颗心揪成一团，轻柔地把小孩放在床上，替他把额前不知道是被汗还是水濡湿的头发捋上去，眼里的担忧浓的好像要流出来，耐着性子哄他：“海海告诉哥哥，到底哪里难受……”

李东海在床单上无意识地扭了扭身子，他刚刚本就在洗澡，况且一只老虎平时穿什么衣服，眼下变成人了自然不着一物，一举一动都无声地散发着致命的诱惑。

李赫宰眼底渐渐笼罩上一层猩红，他看李东海的反应就猜的七七八八，猫科动物一般会在自己经历过第一次发情期之后完全成熟，之前申东熙就说过李东海处于亚成年的状态，只是受到了非自然力量才会变成一只奶猫的样子。他从那次之后自己查了很多资料，关于动物变成人的说法众说纷纭，没什么考究价值，李赫宰无奈之下也只能多抽了些时间陪李东海，就怕宝贝出什么意外，搞得金钟云每天被迫替他看公司的时间无限延长，整个人看见李赫宰就散发着阴沉沉的气息，活像见到了杀父仇人。

虽然李赫宰觉得自己的猜测是正确的，到底是怕李东海真的难受，自己下体都完全一柱擎天了还是克制着先安抚躁动中的小老虎。

李东海感受到李赫宰轻柔低哄的声音勉强恢复了几分神志，他虽然成长在一个无忧无虑的环境中，却并不是什么都不懂，但他没料到自己第一次化形是在这么狼狈的情况下，浑身酸软无力，耳朵尾巴都无法收回去，偏偏李赫宰还一副一点都不惊讶的样子，依旧对自己有无限的耐心和温柔。

小老虎当然不知道不久前的某天夜晚自己的这副样子早已被李赫宰尽收眼底了，他只是依稀记得那天早上男人的心情很好，甚至没有像往常一样计较被他睡梦中流出的口水浸湿了的半个枕头。

发情期让他的身子格外敏感，李赫宰稍一触碰他就觉得自己好像化成了一滩水，李东海不自觉湿了眼眶，主动凑上去轻舔了一下李赫宰的下颌，喘着气说道：“赫宰……我，我发情期到了，你……帮帮我好不……”

李赫宰早在他贴上来的一瞬间理智就绷断了弦，不等人把话说完就直接压了上去含住了他日思夜想的红唇，如狂风骤雨般席卷过李东海的整个口腔，在小老虎呜咽着快要窒息时才放开他，然后李赫宰手一探准确无比地抓住了李东海的性器，握在掌心里轻轻地摩擦。

陡然受了这么大刺激的小老虎眼泪瞬间就落了下来，未经人事的身子抖得不像话，他哭着下意识地就想靠近李赫宰，这个他唯一全然依赖又喜欢的人。

“赫宰，我……我……”

李东海“我”了半天也没能说明白他到底想表达什么，李赫宰没了耐心，含着小老虎的唇一下下地吮吸，在寂静的室内发出清晰可闻的水声，舌头温柔地划过脸侧舔掉了那里还未能完全落下的眼泪，转而又去刺激李东海已经立起来的乳头，手下也跟着缓慢地动作起来。

“海海，宝贝，帮我脱掉好不好？”

李赫宰眼底的欲望蒸腾着，烧起来的火连带着把李东海也点燃了，他柔声地诱哄道，空着的那只手抚上李东海颤抖着的手，带着他像自己下半身探去。

李东海在接触到那根硕大时整张脸“唰”地一下就全红了，哆嗦着指头去拉李赫宰的外裤拉链，已经完全勃起的阴茎粗长的吓人，顶端兴奋地吐着黏液，李东海别过脸，不敢再看。

李赫宰被他这副害羞的模样逗笑了，自己欺身上去又追着李东海的唇舌索吻，把李东海的手裹在掌心里，包着那两根性器上下撸动了起来，还不时刺激一下那垂在两侧的囊袋。

“呜……”李东海忍不住呻吟出身，被陌生情欲支配的身子经不起挑逗，没几下就射了出来，浓白的精液全都溅在李赫宰的小腹，把那里打的一片泥泞，看起来淫糜极了。

到底是第一次，这么快。

李赫宰低低地笑起来，把处在高潮余韵中的李东海翻了个身，两条腿推起来跪在床上，嫣红的小穴已经发情期的缘故，又受到了情欲的刺激，现在正一张一合地暴露在空气中，让李赫宰的呼吸一下粗重了起来。

他随手抹了一把小孩射出来的精液，浅浅地抽送了一根手指进去，肠道已经自动分泌了透明的液体，里面又热又湿，李赫宰没费多大力气就轻而易举的塞进了三根手指，他摸索着换着角度在穴道里探索，在探上某块突起时听到了李东海陡然拔高的尖叫。

肉刃已经抵在了穴口，却不知为何犹豫着不肯进去，李东海从滔天的欲海中缓过一口气，眯着一双眼睛，不明白身上的人怎么突然停下了动作，他十分难为情地感觉到他的后穴已经出现了一股痒痒的感觉，迫切地希望被什么东西贯穿。

“赫宰？”

李赫宰抱着李东海换了个姿势，让小老虎坐在自己的腰腹间，两个人面对着面，男人脸上的神情无比温柔，摸摸李东海脑袋上的耳朵，他手下紧握的腰肢白皙紧致，是这个世界上他最爱的宝贝，可做到最后一步他却停了下来。

“海海，我说过的，要等你自己告诉我你的名字，就现在，告诉我。”

“东海……我叫东海……”

“东海，宝贝儿……真的不后悔？”

男人还没发泄过一次，性器此时硬邦邦地顶在李东海的股间，都到了这个份儿上，自己忍到额角发汗，明明克制欲望克制地那么辛苦，却还要为了当初的一句话确定自己的心意。

就好像如果李东海真的在此刻摇摇头，男人就会真的忍耐着到此为止一样。

李东海心里一阵阵的发酸，他主动用自己的尾巴缠上李赫宰的脖子，在男人来不及反应的身后咬着唇用后面吞下了李赫宰的灼热，用实际行动告诉了李赫宰他的答案。

在那一瞬间，李赫宰听见了心底满足的喟叹，从刚遇到李东海时他就知道这只小老虎是特殊的，所以打从一开始，李赫宰就没有奢望过要留住他。这半年来，他捧在手心里养在心尖上的宝贝终于有一天要在他身下以这样的方式走完成长的仪式，让他怎么不感慨，怎么不心动。

李赫宰猛地抬着腰向上顶撞，同时两只手不容拒绝地掐着李东海精瘦的腰肢往下沉，用双唇堵住了李东海的尖叫，然后凶狠又快速的抽插起来。

李东海在李赫宰完全进入的那一刻抽搐着达到了高潮，太深了……他甚至有种李赫宰把囊袋都塞入进来的错觉。

男人根本没有给他适应的时间，就像打桩一样耸动着下身疯狂地向上顶弄，这个姿势本该是李东海在他身上动，可他现在完全软成了一摊水，连尾巴都缠不住了，无力地耷拉下来在床单上小幅度地颤动，又立刻被李赫宰坏心眼攥在手里揉捏。

最后李赫宰射出来的时候李东海已经完全没了力气，浑身充满了各种不可言说的液体，像那只最后被他咬坏了的白虎玩偶，从脖子到大腿根部，都被李赫宰打上了烙印，男人无处安置的满腔爱意都化作一个个鲜红的吻痕，全都炽热而裸露地刻在李东海身上。

情事过后的李赫宰才更像一只慵懒的大猫，他把李东海搂在怀里，一只手搭在小老虎腰上，形成一个完全占有和保护的姿势，另一只手按着李东海的肚子，那里微微鼓起，装满了他的液体。

他现在是我的了。

“海海，我爱你。”

李赫宰勾着嘴角，唇边的笑意怎么都掩不住，把玩着李东海的尾巴，又揪了揪小老虎的耳朵，终于在把人彻底惹恼之前吻住了他，在唇齿相依间成功让脸皮薄的小老虎红了脸，支支吾吾地不敢看他。

都说床上的男人鬼话连篇，李东海心里唾弃着李赫宰的真情表白，身体却十分忠实地反应了主人此刻的心情。因为小老虎的耳朵已经不自觉地竖了起来，还一抖一抖地，尾巴也早不知何时又绕着李赫宰的小臂轻轻拍打，明明就是一副开心到飞起的样子。

抱累得抬不起一根指头的小娇妻，哦不是，小娇虎去继续两个小时前那场未完成的沐浴时，李赫宰还在苦恼，听说老虎一年有3-4次发情期，这也太少了吧。

开了荤的李大总裁苦于夜短，恨不得白日宣淫，夜夜笙歌啊。

END

 

番外：83篇  
灵兽一族自天地初开混沌启蒙之时便已经存在了，只是近年来随着“钢筋水泥”的急剧发展，加上自古以来便有别有居心的人的构害，他们逐渐习惯了掩盖自己的身份，隐姓埋名低调生活。

若非老族长的突然逝世让族里陷入了短暂的危机，动荡频发，气氛剑拔弩张，金希澈又担心一个没看住让李东海受了伤，否则他哪里舍得把弟弟放在李赫宰家安安生生地住上大半年。  
他跟李东海血脉相连，同根同源，李东海被李赫宰捡回家的第三天，金希澈就顺着弟弟的气息找上门来了。

彼时李赫宰接了个电话，急急忙忙地出了门，似乎有要紧事要处理。偌大的屋子里只剩李东海一个躺在厚实又暖和的毛毯子里打滚，那是李赫宰刚给他铺上的，因为怕小奶虎活泼好动不小心就磕了碰了，索性把整个二楼都改造了一下，边边角角的尖锐处全部用奶白色的布缠了起来，不知道的还以为李赫宰在养孩子。

李东海正百无聊赖地砸吧着嘴等李赫宰回来，突然耳朵抖了抖，一翻身站了起来，然后颠颠地朝房间的一个角落扑了过去。

“呜呜！”

“你还知道叫我哥，李东海？”

金希澈现了身，毫不客气地揪着小老虎的尾巴就倒着把他提溜了起来，一双桃花眼微眯，嘲笑道:“好歹也是只老虎，怎么蠢得被暗算到话都不会说了？”

李东海眨巴眨巴眼，两只爪子并起来冲金希澈上下晃了晃，一副作揖讨好的样子，金希澈哼了一声松开他的尾巴，轻轻的抱在怀里。

“你知道自己发情期快到了吧，要不随便找个人交配，要不跟我回族里用药物抑制情欲，你自己选吧李东海。”

化作人身的金希澈顶着一头长卷发，发尾在灯光下隐隐泛着暗红色，面容精致立体，吊着的眼角目光凌厉，整个人显得桀骜而不可一世。

他吊儿郎当地用手卷着自己的一撮呆毛，瞥了一眼安静趴着不回话的小老虎，继续说道:“那个男人快回来了，要不我把他打晕了，现在就带你走，省的你又给我惹一堆麻烦事。”

李东海一听这话急得一个鲤鱼打挺就坐了起来，没掌握好力度四条小短腿还趔趄着滑了一下，拱着金希澈的手掌一个劲儿地嗷嗷。

金希澈没忍住翻了个白眼，有句话怎么说来着，嫁出去的弟弟泼出去的水，这八字还没一撇呢，李东海就开始护短了，真是个小白眼虎。

“得了得了，我们语言不通，不跟你废话了，族里一堆破事等着我，什么时候想走了就喊我，不想走就让那小崽子帮你度过发情期，我不用猜都知道你肯定是被压的那个。”

“呜呜”李东海舔舔金希澈的脸，退后一步，一眨眼的功夫，男人又凭空消失了，他理理刚刚被哥哥搙得乱七八糟的毛，继续有一下没一下地甩着尾巴等李赫宰回家。

处理好小麻烦精的事后，金希澈稍微放下心来，至少李赫宰那个男人他悄悄观察过一段日子，大致能放下心来，专心致志地处理族里的内乱。

跟朴正洙的相遇就纯属是个意外了。

金希澈发誓他真的只是去处理对李东海下手的几个不重要的小反派，哪料到从来都是堂堂正正行事光明磊落的希大人那天阴沟里翻了船，大意之下中了招。

被不知名粉末糊了一脸的时候金希澈差点没吐出来，他已经第一时间屏了息，还是不可避免的摄入了少量气体。

那一刻，金希澈感觉自己的大脑不受控制了，一阵天旋地转之后，整个世界在他眼前被蓦地放大放大，再放大，他跌跌撞撞地沿着马路晃悠，试图让自己清醒一点，直到被一双微凉的手抱了起来。  
……  
结果情况就突然演变成了一只老虎，一只火狐，一只马尔济斯犬围着桌子排排坐，互相大眼瞪小眼，而李赫宰和朴正洙则在厨房忙的热火朝天给三只小祖宗准备东西吃。  
“……哥？”李东海颤颤巍巍地抖着声音喊人。

“……”我不是你哥，你认错人了。

金希澈此刻非常想拿自己蓬松的大尾巴挡住脸，不过显然这与他的人设不符。

于是他清清嗓子，努力忽略从自己嘴里发出的“叽叽”声，简要地把来龙去脉跟李东海解释了一下。

他话都没说完，李东海已经要笑的四仰八叉瘫倒在地上，一看就被李赫宰养的很好的光滑锃亮的皮毛简直白的反光，一圈一圈的暗纹随着身体的起伏也跟着一抖一抖的。

金希澈按压着抽搐的额角，极力忍耐着不去管毫不留情嘲笑自己的亲弟弟，高傲地坐在那里冷眼旁观一只老虎把自己笑出了泪花，濡湿了眼角的毛发。

没办法，历史总是惊人的相似。

但要说最厉害的，当属这李家的两个兄弟，用人类的话讲就是“人中龙凤”，“怪胎中的怪胎”。

大的那个从路边抱回来一只通体火红的狐狸，从此家里日常上演狐狸和狗争风吃醋的戏码；小的那个雨天莫名其妙爱心泛滥捡了一只老虎，非但不害怕，还当个宝贝一样宠着，玩了好一出童养媳养成计划。

要说中间出了什么小意外，那大概就是金希澈恢复法力之后变成人这件事。

真怪不得朴正洙。

如果你只是出门喝了口水，再回来的时候床上突然凭空出现一个赤身裸体的漂亮男人抱着你的狗冲你笑的魅惑又诱人，还低低地喊了一声“正洙啊”……  
搁你你受得了吗？

朴正洙已经很淡定了，只不过摔碎了一个价值500块的玻璃杯罢了。

他飘忽着脚步下楼，发现李赫宰正躺在沙发上搂着白虎看电视，还时不时地拽人家的尾巴玩儿，脑子中突然灵光乍现。

“他他他他……”

“哥，你怎么跟见了鬼一样？”

李赫宰一脸困惑地看着朴正洙跟失了魂一样直奔自己怀里的小老虎，赶紧谨慎地后退了两步。

“东海……”

“李东海。”

一温柔一沙哑的两种不同声线同时响起，在场的所有生物皆是一愣。

朴正洙是知道李东海的，可他做梦也不会把那么乖巧可爱的男孩儿和一只大白老虎联系在一起。但是现在仔细想想，李赫宰带小男朋友回家的时候，那只叫海海的小老虎从来没有同时出现过…… 

不过眼下情况好像有些复杂。

“他他他他……”这次换李赫宰哆嗦着手，瞪大了双眼看着出现在朴正洙卧室门口的陌生男人，瞠目结舌。

“哥。”

李东海真是不鸣则已，一鸣惊人，一句“哥”直接把李赫宰的魂儿喊飞了。

“呀，李东海，你给我变回去，不穿衣服不许变成人！”

李东海刚化成人活动活动手腕准备从沙发上站起来，下一秒就被李赫宰连人带毯子从头到脚一裹，扛在肩上打包送回了床上。

李东海被裹得像个毛毛虫，艰难地探出一个头，无辜地冲金希澈眨了眨眼，“解释的事就拜托哥了！”剩下的话在李赫宰震耳欲聋的关门声中自动消音。

“正洙啊……”

石化在原地的朴正洙感觉背后有一个暖融融的东西，正紧紧地贴着他，狐狸过高的体温透过薄薄的一层睡衣清晰地直直地传达到心底。

他回过头，正对上一双目光灼灼的眸子，狐狸狡猾的气息，致命又危险，却没来由地让朴正洙感到安心。

直到金希澈暖热的手指探了上来，朴正洙才猛的回过神来，慌慌忙忙地一把捉住在他身上作乱的指尖，几乎是落荒而逃。

“我……我去给你拿衣服……”

金希澈就那么大喇喇地站在楼梯口，一点也不介意自己几乎是不着寸缕，他盯着朴正洙凌乱的脚步，突然摸着下巴笑了。

能让他金希澈感兴趣的人，已经很多年没有出现过了。

朴正洙是唯一一个，也会是最后一个。  
END


End file.
